chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Seven Stars
The War of the Seven Stars, as it was dubbed by the Malanari Oracles of the Sylvari Record, was a war between seven etheral races including the Tanashi, the Kith, the Zyndo and the Gorath, the Zantari and finally the Ahkani all against the growing Illith empire. The war happened far away from Arland - "In the place where nightmares walked with earthly feet". It is a record of a long conflict that occured within Etherspace but none of the Oracles could tell when this happened with regard to time on their world. The war could have been a thousand years before the humans came to Arland - it could have been a day before...or it could be a thousand years in the future. This dilema drove many oracles insane. The Illith The Illith (Ilithid), commonly known as the Mind Flayers, were a spurious collection of warring tribes - each attempting to claim territory for their spawning grounds. It was not until the coming of the Black Queen were the forces unified and the Illith empire began. The Tanashi The Tanashi were a peace-loving race of sentient plants that were stumbled upon by the growing forces of the Illith Empire. Thinking that the world would be perfect as another spawning ground, the a modestly sized force of Illith ships launched their invasion onto the planet's surface thinking it would be an easy victory. The force vanished. Though telepathically linked back to the central hive of the Black Queen, the mental communication coming from the invasion force was simply there at one instant and gone the next. The Black Queen was furious and sent a larger and more impressive force to dominate this world that had dared to challenge her authority. This second wave also vanished. The 'deity' or divine spirit that lives within the Tanashi homeworld was capable of cutting off all telepathic communication from the invading forces back to their hive as well as amongst the battle fleet all together. The ensueing chaos of leaderless troops attempting to invade their world was easily dispatched. By the time the second wave of ships had come the Tanashi had 'grown' their own variety of ships based off of the Illith wrecks that scattered their world. By the time the Illith queen had sent a third wave, the Tanashi had successfully grown an armada of their own vessles and took the fight to the Illith's own hives. The war had begun. The Kith While liberating the planets that were once held by the Black Queen's forces, the Kith were systematically weakening the supply of fresh troops in the illith army. Without hosts within which to grow new spawn, the Queen's forces were being decimated in battle after battle with the Tanashi and they were unable to join their larva with those few Tanashi who had been captured due to their race being plant-like in origin. In an instant she switched her focus from the Kith. The Kithkan battleships were a match for the Illith Leviathans one on one, but the Illith faught against the Kith by the dozens with several hundred stingers swarming their defences. Some of the Dorrow's servants, the Kith, were taken as slaves and returned as soldiers for the raiders - having their minds and bodies twisted into the "Corrupted" or "Kith-yanki" (meaning twisted servant in Dorrow). The Illith were able to use these corrupted Kith to great effect, turning the tides of battle in several engagements. The Zyndo & the Gorath The Zyndo and the Gorath were never attacked by the Illith - at least not at first. The massive crystaline cluster, city-ships of the Zyndo were cloaked in the Etherspace and hidden from all means of detection. The Zyndo were aware of the conflict between the Illith and the other races but felt that they should not interfere for fear of attracting the attention fo the Black Queen. It was the Gorath, allies of the Zyndo for several millenia, who encouraged their smaller compatriots to become involved in the struggle to free the Etheral Realm. The Zyndo Cluster-ship, it was suggested that there were only three of these ships ever involved in the war, was capable of surrounding allied ships with their defensive cloak so that their crews could be healed and their ships repaired without fear of Illith attack. When pressed, the Zyndo unleashed commet-sized plasma bombs against the massive illith hive ships but doing so left them without their defensive shields for a small amount of time. The Zantari See also: Zantari The Ahkani See also: Ahkani Category:History Category:War Category:Sylvari Record